


Do You Need a Floatie? (7.)

by Midagere



Series: Midagere Tumblr Protective Prompts - Drabble [6]
Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Midagere's Tumblr Prompts - Protective, Protective Eugene, Protective Flynn, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr Prompts - Protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midagere/pseuds/Midagere
Summary: Wouldn't you get angry if no one believed you that you won't drown without a floatie?





	Do You Need a Floatie? (7.)

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 201 (double drabble)  
> Pairing: Eugene|Flynn/Rapunzel  
> As I'm not native English speaker, I'm sorry for any mistake I did.
> 
> 10th prompt: “Do you think just because my feet don’t touch the bottom of the pool I need a floatie?”

When Rapunzel arrived at the pool party, she froze.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she said unbelievably when she saw her boyfriend carrying a big floatie. Eugene just gave her a smile. “Do you think just because my feet don’t touch the bottom of the pool I need a floatie?”

“Anything for your safety,” Eugene grinned. She didn’t know if it was a result of another bet or if he really wants to make sure she won’t drown. Anyway, it made her frown.

“I’m able to swim,” she said angrily and walked towards the swimming pool. Before she even touched the water, two strong hands caught her around the waist and pulled her into the air. She let out a shriek.

“C’mon, you can swim but not fly?”

“This is not funny, Eugene Fithzerbert!” She turned her head to look into his eyes. That fool was smiling. “Put me down.”

“You’re gonna drown.”

“I’M NOT.”

“I can’t let my princess drown.”

“I won’t!” He interrupted her with a soft kiss on her lips. She was assured that he won’t play these games on her, but still she started kissing him back. Who cares about stupid floatie when she has him?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudo or a comment if you want ^^


End file.
